The Shadow Man
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Hidan wakes up from a terrible dream, only to find out that he's a mile away from anything in the woods. Something is stalking him, but what? KakuHida, yaoi, one-shot, lemons, bad for little kids? o. o ... lolz xD


_Me: I had faith that I wouldn't be using this any more … oh well. This is my editing mark, any stories who don't have it may already be edited or will be edited in the future._

_Naruto: Wow, where did this one come from? I haven't seen you writing it up._

_Me: I typed it up about four to five months ago, but then I couldn't get past the lemon, so I skipped it and wrote the rest of it. I found it on June 20th and gave it the lemon._

_Naruto: Do you want to read the commentaries?_

_Me: No, it kind of hurts … me and Angel broke up. But hey, it's part of life._

_Sasuke: She's been listening to "Fly" by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna._

_Naruto: So that explains why she accepts the fact the she and **him** aren't together anymore._

_Me: Uh, guys? I'm still here, and it stings a little at the mention of **his** name. - w-;_

_Naruto and Sasuke: Sorry! ^^;_

Me: wow, I haven't written anything in a long while o. o _((Me: I don't have fucking internet! If I had, then my whole account would be filled with 35 new stories, Me from the past!))_

Naruto: Well … why haven't you? _((Naruto: We know! You don't have internet!))_

Me: … My boyfriend was leaving to go to a two month schooling project in Spain and I had to spend time with him :D _((Me: Gosh, why do I fucking remind myself? Dx))_

Sasuke: In other words you two were in a locked room going at it like bunnies. _((Sasuke: Naruto has a point and … sorry, I didn't mean to say that back then))_

Me: NO! Geez, have some respect, my little five-year old sister was with us a lot! You know not everyone is like you! _((Me: It's alright Sasuke. I'm sorry for ranting on you Naruto … I've been a little on edge these past four-five months.))_

Itachi: So what are you writing now? _((Me: God I miss him! He used to type up Itachi and Tobi's commentaries for me … this is pure torture!))_

Me: Well … It's a KakuHida fic! :D But … it's sort of like an erotic horror I guess … just like "A Surprising Discovery" I guess :D

Sasuke: Yeah, what about that one? You said you were going to add a sequel to it. _((Sasuke: She has added a sequel to it, me from the past! … I was such an idiot back then))_

Me: I am … I'm just brain dead right now … What you are about to read is called a brain fart … enjoy the smell? o. o? _((Me: I was wrong for that comment I wrote there … and pretty much, yeah. You were an idiot, but you're Naruto's idiot xD))_

Naruto: … You are so wrong for that. _((Naruto: Yeah, I stand by the comment I wrote; you are so wrong for that. And stop ganging up on my Sasuke! … He's a total pervert, and sometimes he was an idiot, but he's still my __perverted idiot! ;D))_

_((Sasuke: Gee thanks, I feel so good right now.))_

Tobi: Enjoy! :D _((Me: Why are the fates so damn cruel! Dx))_

_((Naruto: We just had a double comvo! One from the past, and one right now! xD))_

The Shadow Man  
>Hidan gets a visit from a very familiar friend ;D<p>

_**~Dream sequence~**  
>"No … please no!" Hidan whimpered as he stared into the glowing green eyes surrounded by red. There was a loud chuckle and many tentacle like things started to grope him, trying to get him down and in the power of whatever it was that was after him. Hidan fought it all, running as far away as he could from the still laughing voice of the demon that was after him.<em>

"_You cannot hide from me! You are mine." Hidan whimpered as he felt a hand come out and grab him from behind._

"_NO! I am not yours! Jashin-sama will protect me, I am his and his alone, you … you … you demon!" Hidan wailed out as the grip from the hand that held him down tightened._

"_Ha! Jashin-sama? Don't make me laugh, he won't do anything to save you, you are mine. And you know my name … you know it Hidan, you are going to say it." Hidan whimpered again and violently shook his head._

"_No … you are wrong, I don't know your name and Jashin-sama loves me, he knows who I am! I am his devoted follower, I am his!" Hidan yelled, his hands slapping away the foreign hand that held him down._

_The creature started chuckling again and more tentacles started to rush out and restrain Hidan. "Really? Jashin-sama loves you? Well … if he loved you so damn much … then why did he let me in?" Hidan gasped as the tentacles groped and tore his clothes off, leaving him vulnerable to the eyes of the demon that was hunting him._

"_Very nice, I like it."_

"_No! Get away from me you … you demon!"_

_The demon tisked and shook his head as he neared Hidan; his glowing green eyes the only thing Hidan could see of him. "I thought I told you … you know my name." Hidan whimpered and shook his head fiercely as the demon finally grabbed him and covered Hidan's whole body with his._

"_No!" Hidan yelled, breaking free of the restraints and pushing the surprised demon off of him._

"_Hahaha! You know my name, Hidan! Scream it! Yell out my name for the world to hear!" The laughing voice yelled as it went after Hidan._

"_No! Never! I don't know your name and I never will!" The creature started to laugh even more, the sound of the evil laughter was making Hidan weak as he raced away from the demon that was pursuing him._

"_You know that you are mine, you know my name, so why are you running?" Hidan clenched his fists tightly and made his legs run even more as he finally saw light; the light of sanctuary._

"_No! I don't and I never will! I am not yours!" Hidan yelled as he ran, but no matter how fast he ran, the light just never got close enough. "Jashin-sama protect me of all evils, let your light reign in this world full of evils, and let your warmth embrace all the damned souls that wander this dark and barren world." Hidan began his prayer as the demon behind him gasped and started to pursue him._

"_No! You are mine, you are not his!" The demon yelled as it's hand grabbed Hidan and pulled him back, slamming him to the floor and straddling him as well. "You are mine, you hear? Mine!" It yelled as three spit-slicked fingers found their way to Hidan's back door._

"_No! Please no! I don't want this … I am not yours! … Jashin-sama protect me!" Hidan yelled as the fingers went into his most private entrance. His previously-virgin hole began to hum with joy as Hidan felt the fingers slam against his prostate, making him see stars and moan loudly._

"_Does Jashin-sama let you feel such intense pleasure? Moan my name, Hidan. Let me hear you moan my name with pleasure! Free me, Hidan!" Hidan shoved the demon off of him and ran. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he was devoted to Jashin, and he would not free a demon._

"_YOU KNOW MY NAME, SAY IT!" The demon yelled as Hidan ran farther and farther away from him. "SAY IT!" Hidan closed his eyes as he jumped through the bright white light.  
><strong>~End Dream Sequence~<strong>_

"KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled as he woke up, the sweat covering his body was shining in the moon's light. The demon, now named Kakuzu, smiled as it receded into darkness. Hidan looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. He watched as the breeze played with the trees as they basked in the full moon's light.

"What the hell? What the fuck am I doing out here?" Hidan yelled as he took a look at his surroundings. He was in the middle of the forbidden forest, at least that's what his friends called it. No one was to go into the forest, at least at night, and if they did … it was likely that they never come back out. Hidan lived in front of it, in the supposedly haunted house, but he never listened to them.

"Well … it seems that my house is only a mile away, I should get back before those damn stupid kids go in it again … Jashin-sama damn it all I hate Halloween!" Hidan grumbled as he got up, only then noticing that his clothes were gone. "FUCK!"

He made his way around, trying to find the path he had taken in the dark to get there, but not finding any within the large over growth of weeds. "It's like I just floated down here." He said as he wandered about, trying to get back home.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of shuffling feet on the ground behind him; someone was coming towards him. Hidan gasped and crouched down; hoping to Jashin that whatever it was, it didn't see him. He saw a shadow of a man within the trees, it looked like it had long hair that cascaded down to just above the elbow, and he was muscular. He clenched his teeth together and prayed to Jashin that the shadow man would leave him alone. It must have been his slight panting, his small gasp, his pulse, or even his silver hair, but whatever it was, the shadow man saw him and headed straight for him.

Hidan shot up out of the undergrowth and ran, he didn't care if he was running deeper into the forest, or even that the direction that he was running to was straight to the caverns, he only cared about getting away from the shadow man. It was déja vu to him, he knew he had to run away, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was fear that the shadow man would see him naked, maybe it was the fear of what the man might do to him; he didn't know why, but he just had to run.

He leaped over fallen trees, charged through perilous thorn bushes and fought his way through the vines as he ran away from the shadow man, like in a distant dream. His final leap would be his last because as soon as his foot landed on the soft ground, it caved in and he was trapped in one of the caverns, only two and a half miles away from his house, and half a mile away from his original spot. No one would hear him, no one would save him; he was trapped with the shadow man looking for him. He prayed to Jashin that the shadow man wouldn't find him, that the shadow man would leave him alone and wander off for another victim.

He closed his eyes tightly shut, hugging himself and gasping a little when he felt the blood for the first time; he was bleeding all over. He could feel his hard member spring up as his finger accidentally dug into the tender flesh of his arm, it was only a small cut, and yet he could still feel the pain of it.

"No! Jashin-sama frowns upon such vile and disgusting acts and feelings! Why must I find pleasure in pain?" Hidan whispered and he hugged himself tighter, the pain of the act making his member throb and release a glop of pre-cum. He shivered in pleasure as he huddled himself together; not once noticing the sound of shuffling above him nor the sound of something dropping behind him.

The shadow man smirked as he linked his arms around Hidan's body, pulling him close and purring at the smell of blood. Hidan gasped and struggled, the pain of the shadow man's clothes over his burning cuts making him whimper in pleasure. "G-Get off me!" Hidan yelled, his voice cracking.

"And why would I do such a thing … when I finally found you?" Hidan gasped, that voice sounded so familiar to his ears, but he couldn't pinpoint just where he heard that voice from.

"W-Who the f-fuck are you?" Hidan yelled, his body going limp in the shadow man's grasp. He could hear and feel a low chuckle escape the shadow man's mouth from deep within his chest.

"You know who I am … I told you, you know my name." Hidan gasped, small flashes of his dreams coming to his mind as he remembered just where he heard that phrase.

"N-No! I don't know your name! I told you, I am not yours, I am Jashin-sama's and you, demon, must leave me alone!" The chuckling paused for a second, before once again, it started up.

"So you do remember." The shadow man stated, purring when he tightened his hold on Hidan and he whimpered in pleasure. "But … would your Jashin-sama let you derive pleasure from pain? Would he let you indulge in your fantasies, would he bring you to climax by bringing you pleasurable pain?" The shadow man asked, his hands gliding slowly down Hidan's front and back, trapping him in his firm hold.

"Ngh stop! This is vile! Such … feelings … such thoughts! Ngh it's wrong! Jashin-sama says to be pure until death! To be pure until marriage! T-To be with a w-woman! To be … p-p-pure until t-the end! Ahh!" Hidan gasped and moaned as the shadow man's hands and fingers found their rightful places at his cock and hole.

"Really? But this feels so good, doesn't it?" The shadow man rumbled, smirking when Hidan's resolve finally began to crumble.

"N-yuh."

"It feels wonderful when I'm doing it doesn't it?"

"Y-yeh"

"It feels so fantastic because I am not a cunt, right?"

"Y-Yes"

"And the pain is something you enjoy, right? The feeling of my hands on you, the feeling of my fingers INSIDE you, the thought of me with you? And you want more, don't you?" The shadow man's smirk was now a full blown grin as the silver haired man crumbled and succumbed to his desires.

"Yessssssss." Hidan hissed, his resolve finally smashed and thrown out the window as he pushed back against the intruding fingers.

"Well, all you have to do to have more is to …" The shadow man leaned over Hidan, his smirking lips coming in contact with Hidan's burning ear. "… is to say my name."

Hidan's eyes snapped open and a loud moan escaped his mouth as he uttered his response. "Noooooooo!" The Shadow man's smirk dropped and he stared in unbelievable shock at the silver haired man beneath him.

"I-I won't! You're a demon, a no-name demon! And … and … ah!" The shadow man forced his two other fingers inside Hidan, slamming them straight into the tight, virginal heat that was Hidan's body.

"Say my name, say it. You are mine, I've claimed you, and he accepted. He made a deal with me that one of his angels would be mine, and you are it." The shadow man yelled as his other hand tightened it's grip on Hidan's member into an impossible and painful grasp.

"Ngh …. hah … please, please no! I … I can't! I don't know what your name is!" Hidan yelled frantically as pre-cum flowed freely from his captive member.

"LIES! Yes you do … remember the last thing you said in your dream, remember the last thing you heard from the forest when you woke up, REMEMBER ME!" The shadow man growled as he pushed Hidan into the hard rock wall of the caverns. Hidan whimpered, his eyes clenching closed, as he fought the urge to move his hands down his body. These sensations were new to him, he didn't know what was going on. Of course he knew about the body, he wasn't that much of an idiot, but he was just too religious enough to even think of trying to masturbate.

"Ngh … I c-can't!" Hidan whimpered, his mind a torrent of thoughts as he tried desperately to find the answer his shadow man wanted. He recalled waking up, the feeling of his vocal cords having been used was strong and it sort of burned, and there was the sound of his voice echoing in the distance, but he just couldn't recall what it was.

"TRY EVEN HARDER." The shadow man growled, his own erection grinding into the plump ass that belonged to the whimpering silver haired man in front of him. How could he remember something he did not know? How could he do anything with that hedonistic demon doing things to him?

"I'm trying you hedonist! But I can't fucking remember anything with you touching me like that!" He heard a chuckle behind him and the light grinding became full blown dry humping as the shadow man nibbled on his ear.

"Yes, I am a hedonist. And yes you can do it, and until you say my name, I'll keep you on the edge for as long as I like." The shadow man husked out, smirking as Hidan began to vibrate in his grasp.

"ARGH! You mother fucking hedonistic bastard! You make me express such antipathy towards you and all the mother fucking idiots out in the world! You aren't a demon, you aren't anything! You are a debacle and a disgrace! You disgust me with your hedonistic ways!" Hidan yelled as the shadow man rubbed himself even harder against his ass, making Hidan's brain whirl around in a confused torrent of thoughts.

"FUCK! Please, just … please!" The shadow man smirked, he was quite astonished and impressed when the silver haired man used words such as debacle, antipathy, and not so surprisingly, hedonist. But such surprises are to wait for later, right at the moment, he had a feisty silver head who wants attention.

"Please what? You haven't told me my name. You also haven't told me what you want." Hidan growled, his antipathy for the shadow man was past the line of no return, and now he just wanted what said demon wanted to force upon him. He took a deep breath as he turned to settle his burning glare upon the shadow man's unknown face.

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled, his strength surprising them both as he pushed the newly named, Kakuzu off of him and began his trek down deeper into the caverns. Suddenly, he was pulled in from behind, slammed onto the floor of the open-ceiling caves and staring into the glowing green eyes of Kakuzu, his shadow man.

"So you finally said it." Kakuzu said with a smirk as the caverns were lit with a blazing fire from above them, letting Hidan see his true face. Hidan gasped in awe at the sight of the gorgeous man above him. There were stitches all around his face and body, but instead of making him look bad, they brought out a rugged and tough personality that Hidan loved. He tentatively ran his fingers through Kakuzu's long hair, shivering in repressed desire as the long silky, raven locks fell away from his fingers, whispering touches over his white skin.

Kakuzu moved down, his lips seeking out the silver head's own as his hips moved down to move against Hidan's naked ones. Hidan bit his lip, the pain of the rough ground underneath and the pleasure of Kakuzu's body moving over his making his mind haze, and the lust take over. Kakuzu smirked down at his prize, his green glowing eyes watching everything the silver head did and committing it to memory.

"Beautiful." Kakuzu whispered, his lips slowly caressing Hidan's earlobe in a soft kiss as the word traveled into Hidan's lust hazy brain. Hidan blushed, looking up at the man above him and working his hands into the raven locks. Kakuzu smirked at him, thrusting up into the inviting hips harshly and watching the albino moan deliciously in response. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Hidan had no chance to comprehend the words spilling out of the demon's mouth as more pleasure assaulted him through the form of the tentacles from his dream. Slowly his arms and legs were restrained, holding Hidan down as Kakuzu sat up and studied his prize more closely. He watched sweat travel down the lightly muscled skin, watching as drops of sweat traveled through the valleys of defined muscles.

Hidan watched the stitched up man above him, watching as his eyes savored his body; as if committing him to memory. He watched him lick his lips, the small glimpse of his tongue making him moan in delight; his tongue was made of more of those tentacles. Kakuzu smirked at him, amused that Hidan found his tongue titillating.

Hidan moaned louder at the sexy smirk thrown his way, moving against the suppressing tentacles to open his legs more and expose more of his virtuous body to the hungry eyes of the demon above him. Kakuzu shivered in anticipation, his cock hardening even more at the sight of the wanton albino in front of him; the sultry look Hidan was throwing his way wasn't helping the situation either.

"P-Please Kakuzu …. ngh, please." Hidan moaned desperately, his hips moving by themselves into the air and his body screaming for pleasure. Kakuzu smirked at his slutty silver head, wondering how far Hidan would go for the pleasure he didn't want five minutes ago. Slowly, his hand disassembled itself, the tentacles moving about to do as he commanded.

Hidan gasped in surprise as the tentacles regrouped themselves and began to invade him, penetrating his anus and giving him the pleasure he so wanted at the moment. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hands pulled uselessly against their restraints, and his mouth hung open with a trail of drool slowly sliding its way to the freedom of the ground as the invasive tentacles began to move deeper and deeper into him. Kakuzu watched in amazed awe as Hidan writhed and screamed in pleasure.

Hidan's hips moved with them, his whole body working with the restraints to move faster and rougher. "NGH. K-Kakuzuuuu! Need you … only you!" Hidan whimpered, stopping his movement all together and pleading with him using his eyes. Kakuzu cursed someone's mother and ripped off his pants; his "appendages" knowing better than to stay lodged deep inside the moaning silver head.

Hidan panted and watched the demon get ready, lathering his cock with lube from his ripped up pants, and positioning his cock at Hidan's entrance. Their eyes met for an instant, both too drunk on ecstasy to notice the release of Hidan's limbs, as Kakuzu slammed his way home, not caring if he hurt his prize or not.

Hidan moaned loudly, his legs wrapping themselves around Kakuzu as he moved inhumanly fast and pounded himself into him. His vision was lost, his surroundings bleeding away into white as his prostate was hit again and again at incredible speeds. He came once, twice, three times in a row, Kakuzu not caring about anything but the pleasure his cock felt. Pretty soon, Hidan was having a continuous orgasm, giving and receiving pleasure beyond what he was capable.

Kakuzu moaned loudly, biting down where Hidan's shoulder and neck met; marking him as his property. The bite mark turned into the Kanji symbol for "demon", marking his as the mate of a powerful demon. Hidan moaned loudly, the bite enough to get him over the edge of sanity as he began to talk in tongues that Kakuzu identified as ancient languages forgotten by the human race.

Kakuzu was reaching his limit, watching the smaller male under him moan and cover them both in his essence, he knew this was it, he finally found what he longed for. With a loud inhuman roar, Kakuzu let go, cumming gallons of cum into the delirious male under him. That was it for Hidan, he could no longer scream, he could no longer understand what anything was, what his own name was, nor why he was created in the first place. He passed out, his final orgasm overwhelming even Kakuzu as it covering them both entirely, leaving only their backs clean.

It felt like hours later to Hidan, but was only minutes, that he woke up, his throat and vocal cords having healed themselves almost as if by magic. He was still under Kakuzu, Kakuzu's cock already out of it's sheath, but missed dearly by Hidan.

Kakuzu smirked down at the silver headed albino, his tongue coming out to lick Hidan's lips, and his hips moving gently against the reforming hard on. Hidan moaned Kakuzu's name and arched his back, gasping as Kakuzu's tongue found its way inside and marked its territory.

"That was exquisite, Hidan. Are you glad you remembered my name?" Kakuzu asked, nibbling on Hidan's neck as he contemplated the name he remembered.

"Hah … Y-Your name is K-Kakuzu right? Ngh … un!" Hidan rasped out as Kakuzu's hips gently rolled forward, forcefully trapping him closer to the ground.

"Mmmm … so good. And yes, my name is Kakuzu … do you remember me now? Do you remember that you belong to me?" Hidan gasped as he finally remembered just who Kakuzu was.

He was his friend way back when they were both 10 years old, but in a tragic end, Kakuzu was run over by a mysterious black hearse that disappeared soon after it struck Kakuzu. In the end, Kakuzu survived and had many stitches covering his entire body. Hidan was with him the entire time, holding his hand and crying with him.

"P-Promise me that y-you'll be mine." Kakuzu rasped as he clutched Hidan's hand.

"N-No, I can't … I-I belong to J-Jashin-sama. I'm sorry!" Hidan cried out, throwing himself over Kakuzu gently and crying into his neck; he didn't want to say that, he wanted to be with Kakuzu, but he had his religious duty to his lord.

"T-Then I'll fight him off!" Kakuzu rumbled, growling at the pendant Hidan had around his neck. "I-I'll become strong … I'll make a deal with Jashin-sama … I'll do anything, but you will be mine because … I-I-I … I love yo …"

Hidan gasped and looked up into the fading eyes of his beloved friend, and crush. Kakuzu was dead.

"N-No! NO! Kakuzu!" Hidan roared as he sobbed violently over the dead body of his friend, his crush, his love. "PLEASE! Somebody, please!"

Various doctors tried to figure out what went wrong, but nothing was found and his case still remained a mystery. And now here he was, his dead friend, back to claim him, back to have him, to take him; and he did. "B-But how?"

"I told you … I made a deal with your lord, you are now mine!" Hidan pushed away from him, huddling close to the cavern's wall and watching as Kakuzu smirked at him.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Hidan whimpered out as he stared at the smirking demon before him; this wasn't the same kind and caring Kakuzu, this was a bloodthirsty demon, and he had to remember that.

"Oh? What's not to understand? I went to him, to your precious lord, and struck a deal with him. He said that you can be mine in exchange for my soul. But I took it back, I fought against him and I took it back! You are mine Hidan, and no one is going to change that, not even Jashin-sama himself!" Kakuzu said with a crazed look as he neared the whimpering silver head.

Hidan shook his head rapidly and shot up out of his spot and ran, ran away from the warmth of the fire, from the comfort he felt with him, from his first and true love; he ran away from everything. He jumped his way out of the cavers, taking off in the general direction of his house and civilization. He could hear Kakuzu in pursuit behind him; he could hear how Kakuzu took a supercilious stride, as if he knew that Hidan couldn't escape him.

Hidan moved faster, the aura of intrepid around him making him move faster as he sensed Kakuzu move closer. "Give it up Hidan, you know you belong to me! I just fucked you into the actual cloud nine! I took what was mine, and you enjoyed it! You enjoyed it when I fucked you into amnesia! Admit it, you belong to ME! Your heart and soul were given to me the night I DIED!" Kakuzu yelled as he moved lightning fast through the various vines of the forest. Hidan was close, so close to his home, just ten meters away, but something caught his foot and he tumbled down, landing on something soft and warm.

"Whoa Hidan, calm down, it's just Tobi! Is Hidan alright? Why is Hidan naked? Why is Hidan covered in cum? Why is Hidan dripping cum from his butt? Did Hidan sit on some cum? Was the Easter Bunny there too? Obito-nii! Tobi found Hidan!" Tobi yelled and talked incessantly as he hurriedly cleaned and covered Hidan as he stood up.

"Tobi? What are you doing here? And Obito is here too?" all he got as a response was an enthusiastic nod of the head and a pull to the arm.

"Come on Hidan! Big brother Obito isn't going to wait all night! We have to TRICK OR TREAT!" Hidan sighed as he walked after Tobi, watching as the hyperactive boy bounced around, but something was wrong. Tobi never got excited about trick or treating … because Hidan himself got him scared of it … and usually Tobi wanted to go to the party! Hidan stopped walking and just stared at Tobi as he jumped around.

"Yo! Hidan, that is one travesty! What the hell do you want to do with a Tobi clone anyway? And what the hell are you doing naked and covered in cum?" Obito asked from behind him, making him quickly turn to stare at him.

"Told you it was useless." was all Hidan heard before he was knocked out.

As he came to, he could feel the moon's light hitting his skin, and the warmth of the last of the summer's wind hitting his skin. "Ngh … what happened?" he looked around, surprised that he was back in the very place he woke up only a few hours ago.

"You tried to escape me, and I took you back. Don't worry about that Obito person, I wiped his memory clean and the Tobi kid was too drunk to even remember anything at all." Kakuzu said as he hugged Hidan close.

"G-Get off of me! I told you, I belong to Jashin-sama!" Hidan yelled, pushing against the force of Kakuzu's arms. He could feel the warmth of the body on top of his, he could feel the heart-beat rising, the scent that was only Kakuzu, and he could feel the tears falling from his eyes.

"Calm down Hidan, if I told you once, then you should already know it. Jashin and I made a deal. I had grown to my full potential, terrorizing his heaven and killing off many of the souls living there. He made a promise that I could keep whoever I want, when I asked for you … he did resist, but the thought of more havoc convinced him otherwise. You are now mine through the word of Jashin, it is written in the ancient texts, and it was said in his word. You are mine." Kakuzu said softly as Hidan trembled in his grasp.

"B-But you left me! I waited for you, I BELIEVED in you! I stood by your grave for twenty nights and days, waiting for you to return to me! I even renounced my title as Jashin's servant just for you! I trusted you, and you turned me down!" Hidan said through his tears as he huddled himself closer to Kakuzu's chest.

"I know, I saw you. And each night I watched over you. Jashin said he'd told you in a dream, that I was watching over you, that I was still waiting for you too!" Hidan gasped, he'd never received such a dream. "I later found out that he tricked me. The day you finally stopped coming, was the day I finally broke free from Jashin's chains and took my soul back!" Kakuzu said as he kissed Hidan's head and held him closer.

"N-No … No! Kakuzu died back when I was ten years old. You're just some demon that's using his body to lure me into the dark side!" Hidan yelled, the tears falling rapidly down his cheeks as he accused Kakuzu of being a fraud.

"I'm sorry Hidan. You loved me, and I let you down. You waited for me and I never came. I understand your grief, but its really me. I've come back, and NO ONE is going to take you away from me; no one." Kakuzu stated possessively as his arms tightened around Hidan's torso.

"NO!" Hidan yelled, fighting his restraints as Kakuzu pulled him deeper into the darkness of the forest, his mark of possession glowing bright green in the darkness of the night. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was it for Hidan, no one ever saw him again, and his house remains the haunted house on top of the hill, in Konohagakure." Naruto said sadly, getting up from his seat and staring out of the window of the house that once held his friend.

"So you mean to tell us, Hidan was stolen away by a demon as a sex slave?" Neji asked, wrapping himself tightly in the blankets around him. Naruto looked at him and smiled, nodding sadly as everyone heard loud moaning coming from the forbidden forest out back.

"Yes, unfortunately, Hidan lived in this house, went to the same school we go to, and was friends with the loony twins: Uchiha Obito and Tobi. Now every night, we hear moaning coming from deep in that forest; Kakuzu fucking Hidan for all eternity." Naruto said, taking a sad sigh as the Uchiha name was spoken; Sasuke's uncles. Sasuke was dead, he'd been dead for ten years—run over by a … hearse.

"So … why are we h-here a-again?" Kiba asked, wondering just what exactly they were doing in the same haunted house Hidan lived in, and telling his story.

"Duh, because Naruto just moved in here and he wanted us to come check it out!" Sakura said with annoyance as she snuggled closer to Ino without the others knowing. Naruto rolled his eyes, his gaze moving back to the dark forest and the memories of him and Sasuke playing there as little ten year old kids.

"You don't suppose … Kakuzu might come after you, Naruto … do you?" Hinata asked, shivering as Shino held her closer. There was a weird scratching sound at the kitchen door, scaring the crap out of them all, even Shino who screamed like a little girl.

" … What? That scared me." Shino said indignantly as they all heard the scratching begin again. Soon it was full out banging as the kitchen door held valiantly against the onslaught it was being forced to cope with. The kitchen door slammed open, and there in the doorway stood …

"Haku!" Kiba yelled in relief, fearing for his pants if it hadn't been him.

"What? I live here too, not just Naruto! I went to the basement to check on the lights because they began flickering while I was in the shower, but then I got locked down there so I ran outside, but the door wouldn't open." Haku said, walking back in with a towel around his slim waist and his hair dripping wet.

"We thought you were Kakuzu, or Hidan come back to reclaim his house." Shino said as he held Hinata's trembling form closely.

"What? Did Naruto tell you the story? Naruto! You know better than to tell that story to these guys, they get scared easily." Haku said, moving away from the doorway and closing it. "Anyway, it's getting pretty late, so you guys have to go home, the lights are about to give any minute now, and I don't think you'd want to stay here for that …"

The room was cleared in two seconds flat, leaving Haku and Naruto alone in their new home with the front door open. Naruto sighed and closed the door, locking it just in case some crazy person came by, or worse … Tobi and Obito.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have told them the story, especially considering what day today is." Haku said, picking up the popcorn bowls as the lights went out. "Oh great! Help me find the flashlights and go down there to fix it will you?" Naruto nodded and helped the half naked Haku find what he was looking for.

"Geez Haku, lighten up, its Halloween and they just wanted to have some fun. Besides its been ten years, I'm over Sasuke's death." Naruto said as he helped Haku find the table. "Didn't you think to put on any clothes before coming down here?" Naruto asked, taking off his shirt and handing it to Haku.

Haku rolled his eyes, but Naruto knew he did, and took the much too big shirt, even for Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, we don't all walk around in oversized shirts and our boxers, okay? I still can't believe you wore nothing but your boxers and this oversized shirt in front of the girls."

"Hey, if I got the body, then I should show it off. That's what my dad always said." Naruto said with a giggle as he scratched his stomach and followed Haku down to the basement door.

"Yeah, and look where that got him." Haku said, shining his flashlight on the door to find out how it got locked.

"Um a modeling job for _Kage International_? He's the HoKage you know." Naruto said, smirking at Haku's huff and glare.

"No you dummy! He gets eye-raped by almost every pervert out there, and he was enslaved by that _fiend_ Fugaku!" Haku said, gasping as he realized what he said about THE Fugaku; father of Sasuke, Naruto's best friend and secret crush. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"No, it's okay. I told you I was over him, now move aside so I can open the door." Naruto said, yanking it open and turning towards Haku with a shit eating grin. "Geez, Haku. You are a total whim—huh?" Naruto said, watching as Haku turned paler than was usual.

"N-Naruto … l-look." Haku said, his big doe-like eyes turning fearful as he pointed at the open door. Naruto turned around and half screamed, half gasped at the sight before him. It was Sasuke, and a taller man with bandages covering half his face, and a huge blade across his back.

"Now Sasuke, I know I was supposed to teach you demon lesson number 129: kill/scare the crap out of people living in target zones, but right now I'll teach you a more advanced lesson. This is demon lesson number 198: Always pick your mate. Kakuzu got this lesson down even before he got to 119, so let's just start on it, shall we? I guess this is where we start." The larger male said, pulling his bandages to show Naruto and Haku his gruesome grin.

"As you say, Zabuza-sensei." Sasuke said, a smirk covering his handsome features as his eyes turned from onyx to crimson red.

"H-Haku … remember you said I shouldn't have told them the story, considering what today is, and that they'd get scared easily?" Haku nodded, watching as the two demons slowly walked forward. "Well … next time I'll take your warning to consideration, since I'm more scared of that story now." Naruto said, whimpering at the proximity of the demons.

"N-Naruto … there won't be a next time … so I'll say this right now … I flushed your cake down the toilet because it gave Kiba gas." Haku said, hugging Naruto and taking small steps back.

"W-What? What the hell, Haku? I LOVED that cake and you just flush it down the toilet? How could you?" Naruto yelled in outrage as he pushed Haku into the living room and left the demons staring in confused curiosity.

"N-Now Naruto … it's not the only thing … I also put Kyuubi into a tutu and found your baby picture of you in a giraffe costume, standing up and laughing like no tomorrow. I posted it on facebook." Haku said, backing up to the front door and unlocking it.

"You … did … WHAT? How could you? That picture is so embarrass—oh hell no!" Naruto said, getting a glimpse of the blown up picture of said baby picture. Haku whimpered, opening the door and taking a step out as the demons walked in and stared at their little fight.

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled, running after the smaller as he stood in the middle of the yard. There was murder in his eyes, hatred, revenge, and … smugness. " … run." Naruto said, pushing Haku out the door and in the direction of the forbidden forest as the demons cursed and began to follow.

"Naruto, what the hell are you thinking? They'll catch us for sure in here!" Haku yelled, running far away from the demons.

"No they won't … we both know this forest like the back of our hands, we can escape—"

"You were saying dobe?" Haku and Naruto both gaped at the two demons standing in front of them, both smugly smirking and licking their lips, Haku having lost the oversized shirt the moment he took off, and Naruto having sweat rolling down his tanned chest.

"You are ours … and you know our names. Say them." It was Hidan's story all over again.

END-O-STORY

Me: Well … I started this like … three months ago, but when Angel left … well things didn't go too well.

Naruto: Now its only you and me, Elena-Chan.

Me: Yeah, plus Neji whenever he appears

Neji: I'm always here, you guys just forget about me in the background reading my book and not caring about what your typing.

Me: Well … that's nice.

Naruto: Review please, the smut scene wasn't all that good, Elena-Chan knows that, but still, review for her hard work.

Neji: They should already know to review for the hard work, some people just don't appreciate good writing, or don't want to acknowledge it.

Me: NEJI! That is not nice, the small amount of reviewers that I have is good enough for me because I know they love me, the others just probably don't have enough time to review. There's no need to be mean!

Neji: The moment people start reviewing your stories a lot, is the moment the world will end.

Me: NEJI! That isn't nice at all! … waaaaahaaaa! -runs off crying-

Naruto: … just review the story, and stay tuned for more from Elena-Chan … Neji you bastard, you're just as much a monster bastard as Sasuke!

Neji: … you mistake me for someone who gives a fuck.

Naruto: … just shut up.


End file.
